Disperdam
by metherland
Summary: Cloud revient à Nibelheim détruit par son échec. Tifa observe son ami s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité et décide de prendre les armes. Même si c'est un combat qu'ils doivent mener seuls, ils anéantiront la Shinra. Après tout, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Semi-U.A. & futur ASGCZ ( yaoi ).


**Auteur** : Metherland

**Crédits** : Pas à moi, pas d'argent, I'm poor ! TT-TT

Final Fantasy 7 : Disperdam

**Note** : Ceci est donc un semi-U.A. ( Univers Alternatif ) dans le sens où cela se passe dans l'univers original mais où le scénario diffère. Ainsi, Cloud n'intègre pas la milice mais rentre chez lui après avoir échoué à l'examen du SOLDAT. Il a malgré tout déjà rencontré Zack. Et Genesis et Angeal sont toujours vivants et travaillent encore pour la Shinra

**Warning** : Rating T pour violences morales et physiques, viol éventuellement décrit ( j'hésite encore, votre avis ? ) et Yaoi ( HOMME X HOMME ).

Dernière chose, il s'agit d'une fic ASCGZ et je crois que je suis le deuxième auteur côté français à me lancer là-dedans.

Autrement dit, **HeretiCeylann**, si tu passes par là, j'accepte cette danse ! ^^

* * *

**« La passion détruite se transforme en passion de détruire. »** Raoul Vaneigem

**Prologue**

C'était un garçon plein d'espoir et de rêves qui avait quitté Nibelheim pour Midgard. Cloud voulait intégrer la Shinra, être membre du SOLDAT, devenir comme le grand Sephiroth, son héros. Mais la personne devant moi à cet instant était détruite. Le jeune homme que j'avais connu, qui avait promit d'être toujours là pour moi, peu importe où et quand, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et encore … Le Cloud que j'avais connu n'était plus.

Un sourire sur son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, malade.

- Je suis rentré, Tifa.

Cloud, mon tendre Cloud, mon presque frère, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Il essaye de donner le change, de faire comme si tout était pareil. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Je l'ai vu au premier regard, au delà des bleus enflés qui le défigurent. J'ai vu. Lui aussi. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sait que je sais. Son sourire se fane, son visage se tord. Des larmes perlent. Cette détresse qui l'habite, cette honte profonde de lui-même qui le mine, je les ressens comme si elle étaient miennes. Mes bras lui sont ouverts, comme le fut mon cœur il y a un certain temps.

Il s'y jette sans hésitation aucune, laissant à ses pieds son sac de voyage. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu voir, mais non. Il reste debout et ravale ses larmes. Parce qu'un jour un sombre imbécile a dit que les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer, qu'ils devaient être forts. Cloud n'essaye plus de me berner mais il ne pleurera pas dans mes bras. Pas ce soir, pas demain. Un jour peut-être, lointain, incertain. Ou jamais. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les hommes et leur fierté, si stupides.

Si ce n'est pas lui qui vient à moi, alors c'est moi qui vais à lui. Je le sers fort contre moi, contre mon cœur. Il m'a tellement manqué.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Cloud.

Moi, je ne retiens pas mes larmes. Il referme ses bras autour de moi, comme si j'étais celle qu'il fallait consoler.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, Tifa.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mon pauvre Cloud, pourquoi t'ai-je laissé partir ? Quand je vois ce qu'il reste de toi … Cloud. Pleure, s'il te plait, pleure. Tu en as tellement plus besoin que moi, Cloud. Pleure, au moins une fois. Laisse ta peine se faire moins lourde.

Je me sépare de lui, de nouveau souriante.

- Viens. Aujourd'hui, je cuisine rien que pour toi.

Il me suit jusque chez lui sans un mot, les yeux vides. J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il était revenu, pour la mort de sa mère. Je croyais que c'était le choc, visiblement je me trompais. Le voir aussi anéanti, qui essaye de faire croire que tout va bien … Cloud a toujours souffert en silence, depuis l'enfance. Lorsque, enfant, les jeunes l'ignoraient ou lui jouaient des farces cruelles. Aujourd'hui, l'âme torturée par cette année à la Shinra. La Shinra …. C'était sa faute si Cloud m'était revenu comme _ça_.

Mon meilleur ami …

La Shinra …

Ils me le paieraient. On ne blessait pas impunément mes amis, foi de Tifa Lockhart.

Ils ont détruit le Cloud de mon enfance. Soit.

Alors je détruirais la Shinra.

* * *

Voilà, un court petit prologue du point de vu de Tifa. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et seront écrit à la troisième personne.

Et les publications seront irrégulières, je m'en excuse.

Voilà ! Vos avis ?


End file.
